Queen's Comfort
by JaxShamille
Summary: Ugh hate summaries. Regina comes to some realisations after drunkenly stumbling through the woods only to be found by one certain werewolf. (short and sweet ) ) RedQueen pairing. F/F. M for future Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So clearly i cant stay on tract. Anyone reading my other works... im sorry im so hopeless. I get writers block and get side tracked and since having the baby i struggle to find time to write anymore. But i always have excuses. =) **

**Anywho, this is my attempt to write a RedQueen fic, because i think the pairing is awesome and i havent been able to shake this one. All mistakes are my own.**

**I dont own any of these characters just the story =) **

**Read and Review! 3**

* * *

><p>After Emma and that foul pirate returned from the past in the Enchanted Forest Regina was left yet again with a massive feeling of loss. The ex-mayor had gone home just wanting to be alone to sort out her feelings only to realise that she didn't have many feelings to sort out.<p>

Sure Regina had developed feelings for the outlaw who had apparently been destined to be her soul-mate But now she thought about it the feelings she had for Robin were a mere drop in the ocean compared to how she had felt for Daniel and even then Regina was beginning to wonder if that had been _true_ love after all.

No what was keeping Regina awake was her shattered hope that she would get a happy ending in life. Was that not how this all started? An innocent young woman with a monster for a mother had her heart, damn near literally, ripped out. From there it was just a downward spiral, all the wrong influences forcing her make all the worst choices.

So late that night Regina found herself wandering around in the woods behind her home simply stumbling along in a half drunken state looking for she didn't know what. Was she looking for feelings? How ridiculous. She stopped at one point and actually checked to see if her heart was still in her chest. It was.

Regina was still stumbling around the forest an hour later, her half empty bottle of scotch long since dropped along the trail she imagined. Mumbling to herself Regina didn't hear the soft quick thuds of large paws on the leaf litter around her until she stopped startled by the hot breath on the back of her neck.

Spinning too quickly in her drunken state Regina stumbled and fell before being able to gather herself enough to look up at the huge black wolf that had been behind her. She opened her mouth and let out a shrill scream. Why? No one was there to hear her. The wolf seemed to wince from the pitch and stepped back shaking its shaggy head before lifting its muzzle and howling, the sound drowning the screams.

The once-queen stopped screaming and looked dazed at the wolf as its howl was long and drawn out but the sorrow in it seemed to sober the brunette considerably and she simply watched, rapt, as the large lupine head dropped down and fixed her with a dark sad but curious stare. Realisation finally hit Regina as she stared at the wolf. Ruby. Or was she going by Red these days. Where had she been?

"Ms Lucas?" Regina slurred the name but the perking of ears confirmed the drunk woman's suspicions.

"Where have you been? You kind of just vanished... I missed your legs." The last words drunkenly slipped from the dark red lips of one Regina Mills.

The wolf gave a tilt to the head and surprisingly amusement flashed in the bright yellow eyes but it was clear the inebriated former mayor was no longer in control of her senses. The wolf huffed but was surprised when Regina picked herself up and stumbled forward and strong arms wrapped around the wolf's neck.

Regina buried her face in deep soft fur and wept, not because of her feelings, but because she didn't feel. Not enough. It took Regina since Daniel was ripped from her to realise that her heart has never quite been in it. She had done such atrocious things in her past, because of logical suggestions and constant influences.

This is why Regina wept into the crook of one Red Riding Hoods neck, because out of all the feelings she didn't feel, she felt shame the most. She was utterly ashamed that she was acting on the will of others, so perfectly manipulated that it took her until this very moment to realise she had been a puppet albeit a somewhat willing one.

Sobering fast Regina couldn't help but be aware of strong arms lifting her from where she knelt on the ground, cradling her against a decidedly naked chest. How ever aware the former queen was, she was far from willing to push away from the woman who was clearly carrying her back towards the ex-mayors home. Distraught, she didn't care who took her anywhere.

A small part of Regina hoped that Red would simply take her to the nearest cliff and let her go, the suicidal thought unbidden but not completely unwelcome as Regina realised just how much of a monster she truly was. But the bigger part wanted to remain in the strong, yet gentle arms of the missing wolf, to simply feel another's warmth for a while, to be comforted the way she never had been.

"Sh, 'Gina, You're ok. Its ok." Red mumbled soothingly as she got closer to the mansion.

At this point it was clear to Regina that she was not at all feeling the affects of the large amount of alcohol she had consumed but not for a moment did she think of pulling away from Red and there was apparently no way she was going to stop crying any time soon.

Regina was vaguely aware of being carried in her front door and up her stairs, she mumbled directions to her room at some point though she couldn't remember that, and was soon deposited on the bed. Against Regina's protests Red pulled away from her only to stop and unbutton the blazer and shirt beneath it.

Red pushed the clothes off of the ex-mayors shoulders and dropped the items on the floor beside the bed before pushing Regina back on the bed. For the mayors part she did as suggested and lay back on her back a little surprised when she felt her heels removed and the zip on her skirt pulled down.

Without really thinking about it the queen lifted her hips and felt first her skirt and then her stockings quickly pulled down and off leaving Regina in nothing but black lacy bra and panties. Red glanced at the mostly naked form of Regina but only hesitated for a moment before scooping the queen up again and pulling the sheets on the bed back gently placing the ex-mayor in the bed again and pulling the sheets up.

Regina rolled onto her side under the sheets and couldn't help but stare at the entirely naked, lithe, woman currently tucking her in. Her breath caught in her throat and she bit her lip as she unashamedly checked the naked werewolf out. Red was hyper aware of the queen eye fucking her but she willed the blush not to creep to the surface as she stepped away from the bed.

"Red... Wont you stay?" Regina asked in such a small, unsure, voice that Red was wondering if that lust filled look a moment ago wasn't just her imagination.

"Regina, you're drunk. You will wake up in the morning and roast me with a fireball the moment you realise i'm naked and in your bed." Red tries to argue but she already knows its futile.

"Please... hold me." Regina pleads softly and Red sighs softly before nodding once and sliding under the sheets Regina quickly holds up for her.

"Roll over 'Gina." Red orders gently wrapping her arms around the queen the moment she complies.

"Thank you." Regina mumbles her voice taking on a sleepy quality as she presses back into Red.

"Go to sleep." Red orders again her voice soft as she pulls the other brunette close to her.

Regina smiles at the feeling of warmth seeping into her body and she knows that Red is the only person that could ever make her so warm. The lanky waitress was a werewolf after all. Beyond that though, Regina smiled because for the first time in a long time she felt comfortable around someone else. With this realisation she fell asleep with a tall beautiful werewolf wrapped around her body.

Much to her surprise Red felt utterly comfortable with her arms around the former queen, the revelation a little frightening. Shortly after she realised Regina was asleep Red pressed a little closer and marvelled at how perfectly Regina seemed to fit against her front. These musing slowly were cut short as Red herself found herself losing her battle against sleep.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Red woke up to the feeling of the body still nestled against her front tensing and she immediately recalled the previous night. For a moment, though she remained relaxed and not really worried about the magic wielder in her arms, she worried she might just end up as a roasted pup.

"Red?" Came the surprisingly soft inquiry.

"'Gina. How are you feeling?" Red rasped gently in Regina's ear and was aware of the slight shudder running through the former mayors body.

"Like I got run over... twice." Regina mumbles as she lifts a hand to rub at her own face as if she can wipe away the hangover.

It was this action, how ever, that alerted both women to the long slender fingers curled around a black lace covered breast. Red made a small sound, reflexively squeezed the soft flesh once, before dropping her hand down to rest over Regina's stomach.

"Sorry. Chugging a bottle of scotch will do that too you." Red says and she can feel the blush in her cheeks due to her unintentional fondling on one Regina Mills.

"You couldn't have warned me before hand?" Regina griped like it was somehow actually Reds fault but the werewolf couldn't help the amused snort that it evoked.

"Sorry." Red says again though this time far less apologetically.

"My own fault." Regina says softly before rolling over in the waitress' arms and looking at her curiously.

Regina reached out and brushed the black hair from Reds face as she looked at her closely studying the youthful and friendly face in front of her. Regina leans up, before Red can really react, and kisses her on the cheek. Looking at Regina the werewolf could tell that she was trying to gouge out her reaction to the soft kiss. Regina is clearly surprised and relieved when a large grin breaks out on the slightly flushed face of the werewolf.

"Where have you been Red? You kind of just vanished." Regina asked after a moment of revelling in the grinning woman's beauty.

"Oh... well after the curse was broken... cast and then broken again. I was having trouble with control so granny told me to take off into the woods and figure myself out. I was kind of worried about being a danger again." Red opted for honesty as she gave a little shrug.

Idly, Red began to trail her fingernails up and down the smooth silky skin of Regina's back as she spoke but she didn't miss the goosebumps or shivers coming from the older woman. How long has it been that someone has simply touched this woman? Red frowned a little as she wondered this and she became a little annoyed at the thought that perhaps no one had ever been so tender with Regina. Though perhaps no one has been allowed.

"I think... that was my intention last night. I just wanted to leave and forget about this stupid town and those stupid curses and my stupid selfish vendettas." Regina spoke of herself reproachfully and it made Reds insides knot.

"Its not easy Regina. To just leave. It doesn't help as much as you think it might. That kind of space is dangerous in itself." Red explains softly her fingers not faltering in their random wanderings over Regina back.

"Why is that Red?" The former queen asks softly her eyes a little dark, the fingers trailing her back evoking a serious feeling of unwanted arousal.

"Because when your only company is yourself, you cant ignore the truth. I killed Peter, he was my first love and I murdered him... ate him. True, it was not entirely my fault, if I was aware... well anyway You cant run from yourself." Red admitted the pain in her eyes only amplified by the pain in her voice.

"We cant escape our pasts. But can we change our futures?" Regina asks curiously her own tone taking on a sad note.

"If we cant, who can?" Red counters but the comment brings a smile to the older woman's lips.

"Thank you Red, for finding me last night, and for staying." Regina says after a few moments of just staring at the waitress.

"You are more than welcome 'Gina. We are not so different after all." Reds smile was blinding but like a moth to the flame Regina couldn't make herself look away.

"Oh?" Regina inquires mildly distracted as the fingers on her back dip exhilaratingly low along her spine.

"Yeah. At least for a little while, your curse was a good thing for both of us. You got your revenge on Snow, and I didn't have to be an uncontrollable killing machine once a month." Red shrugged one shoulder as she she smiled and spoke.

Regina opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud knocking on the front door. Knocking? Banging. Frowning Regina sat up, the movement causing Reds hand to move around into her lap and both women blushed slightly before Regina grabbed said hand and sat it on the bed.

"Put on some of my clothes and stay for... lunch?" Regina asked the werewolf as she slid out of bed and moved to the door slipping on her black silk robe.

Red watched the way Regina moved and she could certainly appreciate the grace with which the older woman moved. Red nodded and smiled when she realised Regina was waiting for a response but once it was given the queen slipped out the door.

After stretching out her limbs Red slid from beneath the covers and went to the former mayors dressers looking through until she found a pair of black slacks and a tank top. Wrinkling her nose at her lack of available underwear the werewolf slipped on the clothes and moved out of the bedroom heading downstairs.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

"Regina! You're ok." Robin stated with a relieved sigh as the former queen opened the door.

"How observant Robin. What are you doing here?" Regina asked with a sigh as she was far too hung over to deal with the man.

"No one had seen or heard from you since last night after the saviour returned. Snow and Emma both have tried calling you. David stopped by this morning but you didn't answer the door." Robins tone had turned a little whiny.

"Did it not occur to anyone that perhaps I just wanted some time away from everyone?" Regina asked frustratedly just as Red came down the stairs and into view of Robin.

"Away from everyone? Who is this then?" Robin asked casting a reproachful look in Reds direction.

"Not that it is any of your business, this is Red." Regina looked over her shoulder and smiled genuinely at the taller woman.

"None of my business? You've been unreachable for more than 12 hours. What so you could spend some time with this... whore?" Robins tone had quickly become aggressive and Regina didn't fail to notice the waitress stiffen from the word the outlaw chose.

Without thinking about it at all Regina reached out and slapped Robin hard across the face before getting into his face.

"How dare you! First off, Red is not a whore, she is a friend. Secondly, you have absolutely no right to be here making assumptions about me. Tell me Robin, does Marion even know where you are?" Regina asked the question in an icy tone that had the man stepping back.

Not giving Regina a chance to get even more worked Red stepped forward and wrapped an arm around the shorter woman's waist gently tugging her back against her and into the house. Red didn't fail to notice the look Robin cast at her the moment her arm snaked around Regina.

"Thanks guy, if you could just let everyone know that the evil queen hasn't gone off the rails and isn't enacting another curse that would be great. Bye now." Reds tone held disdain as she spoke but before Robin could respond she slammed the door in his face, only then letting Regina go.

Regina glared at the door for a long moment before turning to Red with sad eyes and looking at the tall and obviously ruffled werewolf. Regina stepped closer to the waitress and placed a gentle hand on the other woman's arm before speaking.

"I'm sorry for what he said. He had no right." Regina says gently.

"It doesn't matter. He isn't the first to think it. You have." Red says with a shrug trying to mask the hurt but she can tell by the look Regina gives her that she failed.

"Yes... and I will be the first to apologise. I had no right to judge you, especially knowing what you were back in the Enchanted Forest. You're a beautiful confident wolf and that is how the wolf in you shone through. I was cruel to you for no reason." Regina was being honest and it felt liberating for the former queen but a large part of her was hurting for the werewolf.

Red stared at Regina for a long time wondering if she could see any kind dishonesty in the dark eyes before her but, pleasantly, she could see nothing but remorse shining back at her. Unable to stifle it another bright smile appeared on the werewolf's face and she moved forward into Regina and gave her a tight hug.

"Why do I feel so comfortable with you wolf?" Regina asked seriously though her tone is gentle as her arms come up and wrap around Red to return the hug.

"Whorish charms. I mean wolfish. Wolfish charms." Red says playfully and Regina surprises herself when she laughs at the waitresses comment.

But Regina is again interrupted as, as she is about to speak, there is yet another knock at the door. Annoyance quickly replaces all joy on the former queens face as she steps away from Red and clicks her fingers, conjuring a fireball in her hand before pulling the door open.

"I didn't take you for an idiot Robin..." Regina's voice trails off as she quickly realises it isn't Robin but instead is one Snow White and baby Neal.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Red grumbles something that Regina doesn't quite catch as Snow Whites face lights up at the sight of her best friend and Regina quickly extinguishes the fireball just as Snow thrusts a dozing baby Neal into her arms. Snow rushes past Regina and happily hugs the slightly frustrated looking werewolf, completely oblivious to how agitated the wolf has become.

"Ruby! Where have you been?" Snow asks excitedly and Red just smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

"Just around. Sorry I bailed on you Snow." Red says as she glances at Regina who is rocking the baby but staring at her intently.

"It doesn't matter! You're back now. Oh its so good to see you." Snow hugs the wolf again and Red gives Regina a pleading look.

"Yeah. Sure am." Red says when Regina gives her a helpless look.

"Say you will come and have lunch with us!" Snow says beaming happily at her friend.

"Sorry Snow, but Red has already promised the lunch hour to me." Regina jumps in finally and Snow gives the former mayor a curious look.

"Oh... really?" Snow asked incredulously.

"Oh yes. Regina is paying me for sex." Red says wrinkling her nose a little but otherwise looking serious.

"I beg your pardon?" Snow looks comically confused by the statement and Regina snorts her amusement.

"Oh, i'm sure you will hear about it eventually. Yes, i'm rebounding with Red... paying her a fair wage of course." Regina adds seriously and Snow looks absolutely shocked. Classic.

Red and Regina are playing a game but snow cant seem to grasp that and she simply stands there looking from one woman to the other her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water and it takes all their restraint not to laugh at the comical sight before them. Finally a scowl crosses Snows brow and she glares from one woman to the other before settling on Regina.

"That's not funny." She says and both women burst out laughing yet somehow not managing to wake the sleeping prince.

"Sorry Snow, you are so gullible. But I did promise Regina I would have lunch with her." Red says smiling honestly at her friend.

"Oh, well that's ok. Maybe I can catch up with you later in the day, or tomorrow." Snow sounds hopeful and Red smiles though a little falsely.

"Yeah Sure thing Snow. 'Ill let you know." Red says and Snow smiles brightly before taking the baby boy from Regina.

"Thank you for stopping by Snow. Always a pleasure." Regina says a little sarcastically to the young mother.

"Bye now." Snow replies over her shoulder before walking, or maybe bouncing, down the path with the baby in her arms.

Regina sighs heavily and closes the door leaning back against it with her eyes closed before finally looking up at the waitress who was standing hardly a foot in front of her. A smile graced the former queens lips and Red wished she could see that more often. The werewolf couldn't help but return the smile with one of her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello beautiful people! Second installment, again, all errors are my own.**

**I dont own OUAT. **

**All reviews are appreciated and a big thanks to those of you who took the time after the first chapter. Reviews encouraged as every one helps me want to keep going with this story =) **

* * *

><p>"So let me get this right. Back in the Enchanted Forest you were lead to your soul-mate, pretty much handed a second chance at love, but you refused. Then you started something with the guy here but Emma went back into past-Enchanted Forest and brought Marion, who should be dead, back with her and messed it all up." Red frowns obviously comprehending all of this and Regina nods.<p>

"That's it in a nut shell, Red." Regina confirms with a heaved sigh.

"Right... wow... you cant catch a break huh?" Reds eyes open at how rough that must have sounded once she said it.

"Thanks for pointing that out Ms. Lucas." The Evil Queen shining through in her tone a little as Regina speaks.

"Sorry. That super sucks though. If people just let you alone in the first place everything would be normal. Well Enchanted Forest normal." Red leans back in her seat at the dining table and gives Regina a look that makes the former queen want to sob.

"Yeah, but that's not how it happened. Can I trust you Red?" Regina asks the question almost like it was a second thought.

"Of course. Knowing what I know of you now, I really cant find myself blaming you for any of it. You were manipulated and treated badly." Red shrugs like its obviously but Regina is abundantly aware that the werewolf is the only one that sees it that way.

Regina stares at the werewolf for a long moment and Red shifts a little wondering if she over stepped her bounds. Her worry is soon alleviated as Regina lets a small sincere smile spread across her face. Red couldn't help but give a small smile in answer to Regina even as she thinks to herself just how stunningly beautiful the older woman is when she isn't wearing her usual fierce expression.

"The problem i'm having, the reason I was drunkenly stumbling through the woods last night, is that I realise i'm lacking something important." Regina begins in a soft almost shy voice as she decides to trust the werewolf.

"What is that 'Gina?" Reds tone is soft and full of encouragement

"Well... feelings. Red I think i've been... dramatising my own feelings. I think I deserve love, so Robin shows up, and I convince myself he is what I want... But, if i'm being completely honest, I'm relieved that Marion is here so I don't have to pretend to care more than I do." Regina has such a sad look in her eyes that Red cant help but stand up and move around to the older woman, lifting the former queen and hugging her yet again.

"'Gina, its ok to feel that way. You've been denied your happiness for, literally, decades. Its completely reasonable that you shouldn't settle. Daniel was..." Red is interrupted by a soft grunt.

"No... I've also realised that Daniel wasn't my true love. He was my truest love to date, but not my true love, only my first." Regina's voice sounds a little hoarse with sorrow and when Red pulls back to look at the queen she sees unshed tears in the deep brown eyes.

"Aw Gina. I'm so sorry." Red says and is a little surprised when Regina begins to sob almost hysterically against the tall werewolf.

Red dips a little and for the second time in the last twenty four hours scoops up one Regina Mills only this time taking the older woman into the den. She first thinks to sit Regina on the sofa there but instead Red opts to simply sit and hold the crying woman in her lap. Reds heart twists in her chest as this woman, who was once her enemy, sobs and sniffles in her arms.

She was so undeserving of this crap. Thoughts like these were all that were running through the werewolf's mind as she found herself whole heartedly sympathising with woman on her lap. How odd that I feel this was. Red cant find a reason why she shouldn't feel bad for Regina and she raises a hand to rub at the former mayors back soothingly.

"Red?" Regina's choked up voice inquires after several long moments of crying uncontrollably.

"Yes Gina?" The wolf responds gently.

"Why are you being so kind to me? Why did you stay when I asked?" Regina sounds a little unsure, as if she doesn't want to know why but cant stop herself asking.

"Well... Our lives back in the Enchanted Forest... they seem so far away now. I can hardly remember, my life was so... droll. Then your curse bought us all here and I couldn't remember the Enchanted Forest, I wasn't a werewolf any more, just a regular girl. You might not remember Ruby's attempts at being friendly with you... I remember though." Red explains slowly like she is just now coming to these realisations herself. Wasn't she?

Regina pulls back a little and looks down at the werewolf, searching the bright blue eyes before her. How could I have forgotten anything about this woman. The older woman finds herself thinking as she takes in the full stunning beauty of the werewolf who's lap she is currently sitting.

"But you remember all that now, your past... past life. Why are you so kind to me?" Regina cant help but ask again not entirely sure of Red's point.

"Well... because its like I said Regina. Your curse... it wasn't a curse for me, it was a blessing. I couldn't remember hating you, and when I could, I realised I just had a bigger reason to like you. I'm here, and i'm being kind, because... I feel you deserve a break. You don't have to pretend with me." Red admits seriously and Regina cant stop the tears that well up in her eyes again and she begins to sob all over again.

Red simply folds the woman back in her arms and resumes her previous soothing rubbing of the slender back. This Regina, I like this one, the real Queen. Red smiles a little at these thoughts and holds the woman a little tighter letting the brunette get it all off her chest.

"You know if you want to have sex I wont make you pay for it this time." Red says when Regina seems to be calming a bit and she smirks as a small fist lightly punches her in the stomach.

"That's not funny." Regina says pulling back but her face is alight with mirth and she cant fight the laughter bubbling up.

Both women the women sink into much needed laughter after such a heavy moment and soon find tears rolling down both sets of cheeks for a whole different reason. The laughter is so needed that it takes several minutes for either woman to calm down and take a deep breath but even after the laughs fades both women are left content, Regina still in Reds lap and the wolfs arm around the queens waist.

RQRQRQRQRQRQ

"Red?" Regina's voice penetrates Reds sleep.

"Yes Gina?" Reds voice is raspy with sleep.

"How'd we end up like this?" Regina breath brushes over Reds stomach and the wolf is hyper aware of their positions.

"You suggested we lay down for a while so I did, but the only way you could get comfortable was to be between my legs with your head on my belly." Red explains casually but her lips quirk up in a smirk as the queen pinches her side.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Regina sounds a little cross but Red can feel the smile against her flesh

"I'm not sure Regina... I suppose it was all thanks to lack of control. We weren't able to control our own lives and instead had other control us. Prevent us from being what we truly are. We aren't bad people, just pushed to do bad things." Red lifts her hand as she speaks and begins to run her fingers through the older woman's thick hair.

Regina remains silent for a long time but Red doesn't mind, she's comfortable and has no desire to move from her spot beneath the older woman. In fact, thinking about it, the wolf realises just how comfortable she is and has been with Regina the whole time. The wolf, not just Red, accept Regina fully.

What does this mean? Red acknowledges the only other person she had truly been this comfortable with was Peter. She also acknowledges that Peter was only her first love, not her true love. Wait what? The werewolf doesn't want to try and figure out why love is even on her mind right now. Too deep, far too soon.

"Do you wonder what it might have been like if we were left to us?" Regina asked after a short while.

"No... there are so many paths Gina, I hate to think that we might have taken a worse one. What if we were left to us, but Peter and Daniel were ripped from us any ways? No. What's done is done and as much as I don't like it, I wouldn't go back and change paths." Red doesn't hesitate to give her answer.

"Why is your reasoning so damn flawless?" Regina sounds frustrated but Red knows there is no threat from the former queen.

"I told you, you cant run from yourself. Don't think for a minute that I haven't had the same thoughts you are having right now." Red smiles though her tone is serious.

Regina pauses and is about to speak when for the third time that day she finds herself interrupted only this time not by someone at the front door. No this time she was interrupted by a shocked looking David Nolan and her equally shocked Henry Mills.

"Mom?"

"Regina?"

Regina groans softly and instead of jolting up like most would expected she buried her face in the smooth stomach of the werewolf. Regina had forgot all about giving her son his own key to the mansion a while back and was certainly not expecting him to use it today.

"Hey guys." Red says with a smile as she lifts herself up on her elbows alerting the two new comers to her presence.

"Ruby!" Both males called out excitedly when they saw her, momentarily forgetting about the compromising position both women were in.

RQRQRQRQRQRQ

"So wait, Ruby found you last night and since then you have both just been hanging out at home?" Henry asked curiously as he sat across from his mother as both women were still occupying the sofa, only now they were sitting side by side.

"That's right. Your mom was a bit upset when I found her so I brought her home and she asked me to stay. Nothing weird has happened I promise." Red explained after a moment a slight wrinkle to her nose.

"Well that's debatable. We found her resting on top of you... that's not Regina at all." David sounded confused as he looked from one woman to the other.

Red turned towards David her smile dropping at his words and a frown replacing it. People just cant cut the woman a break. Her frown deepened the longer she looked at the man and finally she decided she had to speak up, the urge to defend Regina becoming over whelming.

"I beg your pardon David, but how Regina acts in the comfort of her own home is entirely her own business and not to be commented on." Red sounded a little aggressive even to her own ears and might have continued but for the soft hand curling around her knee.

"It's alright Ms Lucas, its obvious that I cant simply have a moment with someone without it being scrutinised, and god forbid I should be caught acting anything but the hard ass that I am with the company I keep." Regina sounds like her mayoral self and her cutting words obviously have the desired affect on David as he pales visibly.

"I didn't.. I apologise. I shouldn't have made assumptions." David quickly back pedals.

"No you shouldn't have. Not that I don't enjoy your company Henry, but what exactly are you doing here? I thought you would have been with Ms Swan." Regina's tone gentles the moment she looks at her son and it makes Red smile.

"Oh well actually, Ma has been kind of worried about you... She kind of sent us over." Henry hesitated to answer but the honesty was all over his face.

"Well you can tell Ms Swan that I am perfectly alright, and not to worry." Regina sounds resigned even to her own ears.

"She didn't mean to ruin it for you again Mom." Henry says softly and it irks Regina just the slightest that her son would defend the other woman.

"I know dear, its fine I promise. I just... I need the day away from everyone." Regina glances at Red hoping that the werewolf would understand that doesn't include her.

"Ok. We will leave. But I have one more question." Henry smiles at him mom and she cant help but return the small gesture.

"What is it darling?" Regina prompts when it doesn't look like Henry will speak without urging.

"Are you and Ruby dating?" He asks quickly and for some reason both women blush slightly.

"What? No way kid. I'm just keeping your mom company, I don't fancy being around everyone right now either so she invited me to hang out." Red steps in when it looks like Regina doesn't know how to respond.

"Oh, ok. Well if it counts, I think it would be totally cool if you guys did get together. You both deserve a happy ending." Henry smiles brightly and the three adults all smile at him.

"Thank you dear. Will you call me tomorrow? No wait, ill call you, i'm not sure where my phone is." Regina frowns obviously trying to remember where it might be.

"Its in your blazer in your bedroom." Red says after a beat.

"Well good, ill call you tomorrow. Come on Gramps." Henry says cheerily as he stands up and moves to the door.

David looks after the boy for a moment before smiling at the two women and getting up to follow his grandson out. Henry has a point, they do both deserve a happy ending. He thinks as he lets himself and Henry out the front door

RQRQRQRQRQRQ

"I swear to god, if you don't stop that I will roast you after all." Regina says harshly though there is mirth in her eyes as she stands facing Red with a dripping face.

"I dunno Gina, I'm not sure I was ever afraid of you. Especially not now I know how soft you can be." Red dances a few steps away as she replies playfully.

"I'm only soft with you, and that can change quickly if you don't quit splashing me. Do you want to dry the dishes as well as wash them?" Regina scowl intensifies but she cant fight the laughter bubbling up at the suddenly apologetic look on the wolfs face.

"Now you're just playing dirty." Red grumbles stepping back up to the sink and taking out another spotless dish for Regina to dry.

"You haven't seen dirty yet." Regina replies before blushing a deep red when the werewolf gives her a sly look.

"Oh Regina, are you rethinking that whole sex offer?" Red asks playfully her eyes bouncing with amusement.

"You should be so lucky Ms Lucas." Regina sniffs snobbishly but her cheeks are aflame and if Red was honest with herself this wasn't the first time she had scented arousal on the former queen.

"How long has it been Gina? Did you ever... with Robin?" Red asks seriously her curiosity getting the better of her.

Regina lets out a soft breath and shakes her head in answer as she contemplates just how long it had been. Sadly she realises its been well over a year since she was last that intimate with anyone. She had wanted to take it slow with Robin in the hopes her feelings would intensify but they hadn't

"No never with Robin, I suppose the last person was Graham." Regina wrinkles her nose a little.

"Yikes, that sucks." Red says apologetically as she leans against the sink facing Regina.

"What about you Red? How long has it been?" Regina takes up a similar stance to Red, her hip resting on the counter next to the sink.

"Oh... I never have." Red admits and Regina laughs, obviously assuming the younger woman was joking.

"Oh come on Red be seriously." Regina still clearly amused speaks up before looking at the serious werewolf and her laughter falters.

"Wait, you're serious?" The former queen sobers quickly.

"Yeah... Its just that, well... Peter and I never got there, and once I found out that I was a werewolf, well I was too afraid of what might happen if I let myself go like that. So if I ever got turned on by thing or anyone... id just run it off." Red shrugged like it was a normal thing and sadly Regina realised that was normal for the werewolf.

"God, and I and so many others called you such unsavoury things... I'm sorry I was such a jack ass." Regina reached out and gently brushed a stray lock of hair behind the wolfs ear.

"Its ok. I suppose I was might flirty, and I mean the way I dressed didn't help." Red smiles to show that it really doesn't bother her any more

"Thank you for the apology though Gina. I appreciate it." The wolf lets forth another one of those blinding smiles and Regina cant help but lean forward and kiss the other woman's cheek tenderly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey! =) All you people following and reviewing... i love each and everyone one of you =) **

**Chapter 3! I can take criticism and even suggestions if anyone has any =) **

**I don't own OUAT. All mistakes are my own =D**

**Read, Review but most importantly... enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>"So what do you usually do for fun?" Red asks as the pair lounge in the den, Red was laid back with her ankles crossed her long legs out in front of her and Regina was sitting on the couch with her legs folded under her.<p>

"You know, enact curses and steal people hearts and stuff..." Regina's delivery of the statement is so dry that Red turns and looks at her for a moment before the two burst out laughing.

"No really though." Red prompts after the laughter dies down a little.

"Oh, don't you know Ms Lucas, i'm the evil queen, I have fun by walking around being angry at everyone and sitting like I have a stick up my ass." Regina wrinkles her nose as she recalls some of the things that had been said to her in the past.

"Oh yeah, sorry forgot." Red chuckles lightly and shakes her head a little.

"What about you Red?" Regina asks after chuckling along with the wolf.

"Oh you know, get drunk, have sex, run around in the skin of a wolf." Red replies playfully and Regina chuckles softly.

Regina smiles at the wolf and the moment Red notices she returns the smile without hesitation and the former queen finds herself wondering how she got lucky enough to be found by the werewolf. Its so much easier to be around her than I ever thought.

"Red, is it weird for me to be so comfortable with you? I mean out of everyone, past and present, I actually find myself wanting to be around you." Regina hesitated to speak her mind but eventually decided she had nothing else to lose.

"Well I mean you've kissed me twice now and didn't even comment on me fondling you this morning so its kind of obvious you don't mind me being around." Reds playfulness is certainly infectious but other than a playful grin of her own Regina is determined not to get too off course.

"Yeah yeah, but seriously Red." Regina's tone is serious and only a small trace of mirth remains in the depths of her dark eyes.

"Oh, well to be honest with you... I kind of feel the same way. I don't feel like I have to remain on edge with you. I don't worry about losing control with you. You don't make me feel like I might lose control." Red sits up a little straighter as she herself grows serious.

"Yeah... Its odd. We didn't used to get along at all. I was a stuck up bitch and you were Snows best friend, and yet..." Regina trails off but she doesn't have to worry because its clear Red understands.

"Yet, here we are." Red finishes softly but with a smile that surprises Regina a little.

"What does it mean?" Regina breathes out the question.

"It can mean anything we want it too I guess." Red replies still in a soft tone only there is something shining in her gentle blue eyes. Hope.

Regina sits for a long time in silence that Red allows, thinking about what this could actually mean for her and for the werewolf. Wondering what exactly she could be to the wolf but more importantly wondering what the werewolf wants. Regina could easily, and shockingly, see herself in a romantic relationship with the taller woman.

"Red, would you... would you date me?" Regina's hesitation isn't lost on Red.

"Yes." Red replies without a moments hesitation and Regina meets her eyes, startled.

"Really?" Regina sounds unbelievingly unbelieving.

"Yes, Gina. Really. I used to have a bit of a crush on you as Ruby." Red admits with a slight blush.

"Oh... Well... can I buy you dinner tonight?" Regina asks seriously.

"I'd love that." Red smiles so brightly that Regina cant help her own smile appearing.

RQRQRQRQRQRQ

"Gina! Hurry up!" Red called out from her spot on Regina's bed.

"Hold on, would you! This is a process." Regina calls back from the bathroom where she had decided to get dressed for their date.

Red rolled her eyes and fidgeted a little on the edge of the bed, standing up and straightening the little red cocktail dress she had on. After a moment the werewolf plopped back down on the bed and started fidgeting again.

Luckily she didn't have to wait long before the click of the door mechanism sounded and she looked up to see one Regina Mills stepping out of her bathroom in a similar dress to the one Red had borrowed, only black. Red jaw dropped a little, sure she had seen Regina in similar clothes but this time there was something different about the way the former queen was holding herself. She looks adorably shy.

"Wow Regina... You are absolutely stunning." Red says seriously as she stands up and steps closer to the older woman unable to stop herself from staring at her.

"Thank you Red, you look amazing yourself." Regina smiles warmly as she gives the werewolf the same appraisal that Red is giving her.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Red smirks a little at the former queen.

"All in due time." Regina returns the smirk though Red doesn't fail to notice the slightly predatory glint in the brown eyes.

"Are you ready then? You did say we had to be there by 6." Red grinned as she reminded the former queen.

"I'm ready. Come along then dear." Regina says in her usual queenly tone.

"Ah, there is my queen." Red comments with a light chuckle as she follows Regina down the stairs.

"Your queen? I like the sounds of that." Regina comments over her shoulder in a rather sultry tone that makes the werewolf blush.

"Uh, what was it you said... All in due time?" Red returns playfully causing Regina to chuckle softly.

RQRQRQRQRQRQ

The pair sat in a quaint little restaurant near the edge of Storybrooke and Red looked around curiously taking in all the sights smells and sounds of the place and finding she quite likes it. Very nice for a first date. She smiled at a waiter who approached carrying a basket of bread sticks and the guy almost tripped over.

"Red dear, don't smile at the poor man like that." Regina chastises gently but there is amusement in her eyes.

"Like what? I just smiled." Red grumbled softly as the guy walked away to fetch there drinks.

"Yes dear, and you are a very attractive young woman, especially when you smile." Regina rolls her eyes like this is obvious.

"You think i'm attractive?" Red latches on with a flirty grin and she leans towards the former queen.

"Definitely." Regina doesn't skip a beat.

"In fact I've always thought you were attractive I just didn't realise until very recently just how attractive I find you." Regina added after a slight pause.

"Well I've always thought you were beautiful, those outfits you used to wear in the Enchanted Forest... damn." Reds eyes glazed over momentarily as she thought about the former queens attire.

Regina chuckled softly but a small blush crept into her cheeks at the other woman's words though she didn't get a chance to comment on them as the waiter returned with two wine flutes and a bottle of merlot. He poured both ladies a sip which they both swallowed promptly and then poured them each a full glass as they indicated they liked the wine.

Once the waiter was gone both women looked at their menus in companionable silence and Red was the first one to set her menu down. While Regina continued to look over her menu Red took the time to really look at the woman across from her and decided she couldn't see a single flaw in the former queens beauty.

"Have you... dated, women in the past Regina?" Red asked curiously the moment Regina sat her menu on the table.

"No I haven't. I cant say i've ever really been interested in the fairer sex. I recall drunkenly commenting on your legs last night and I honestly think you are the first woman that's ever really caught my eye." Regina was slow to respond but when she did she opted for honesty.

"Lucky me then hm?" Red asks giving another of those sweet smiles that Regina was liking more and more each time she saw them.

"Indeed. Although i'm feeling pretty lucky myself right now." Regina beams at the werewolf and Red feels the air almost literally knocked out of her at the queens intensity.

"Damn Regina you really are stunning." Red comments only slightly off topic.

"Thank you. Tell me though, what do you intend to do now? Are you staying in Storybrooke or going back to woods?" Regina asks after a moment.

"Oh well... I hadn't actually thought about it. I suppose i'm staying in Storybrooke. Snow and David know i'm back, it would be unfair not to go and see granny, I just... I don't know if I want to live around everyone again." Red admits softly feeling bad that she doesn't want to live with granny any more

"Stay with me then." Regina offers without hesitation.

"This is our first date and you are already asking me to move in? I'm expecting a marriage proposal tomorrow just so you know." Reds playfulness comes to the fore again.

"Yeah yeah. But in all seriousness though. I have no issues sharing my bed with you or if you want, I have guest rooms you could move into. I enjoy your company and my home backs right onto the woods." Regina argues winningly and Red smiles.

"That would be really great Regina, really. Thank you." Red smiles happily and it only grows when she feels Regina slide her hand into the werewolf's a moment later.

"You're more than welcome." Regina grins also very happily.

RQRQRQRQRQRQ

"Are you sure you are up for this? Who knows who might be here." Red points out as they sit in the Mercedes outside Grannys diner.

"I'm fine dear, promise. I am well and truly over Robin and really, wouldn't mind seeing Emma just so I can tell her to stop worrying." Regina answers honestly casting Red a smile.

"Well... alright then." Red smiles as well and slides out of the passenger side of the car walking around to meet Regina on the other side.

"Um, Red, Would it be ok if we keep us to ourselves for now?" Regina sounded so unsure asking this that Red just wanted to hug the shorter woman.

"That's fine. Id like to keep you to myself for a while. Though Granny will probably work it out real quick." Red warns as the two head for the door.

"That's ok, I rather respect your grandmother." Regina admits with a little chuckle as she holds the door open for Red.

The two women step in and everyone inside seems to instantly stop what they are doing to look at the two. Its clear to both the wolf an the queen that everyone is looking at them with mixed feelings only the most prominent was approval, apparently liking the way they both are dressed and Red cant help a slight blush.

"Is that my Red?" Comes Grannys usually gruff voice.

"Granny!" Red exclaims happily the moment her eyes settle on the older woman who is rushing towards her.

The two women met in what should have been a bone crushing hug but to the two werewolves was just comfortable. Regina watched how Reds eyes light up when she is reunited with her grandmother and she finds a smile creeping onto her face.

"Oh girl, how are you?" Granny asks cheerily.

"I'm really good Granny." Red admits happily.

"Great. Would you two care to stay until after close? We could go back to the B&B and have a drink and a chat." Granny asks the two knowingly and Regina blushes just slightly but nods when Red gives her a questioning look.

"Sure Gran." Red beams happily before the older woman smiles and heads back for the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again! So i think this is my second update today. These last two chapters were kind of a bit shorter than the first two. **

**Anyway so im pretty much really enjoying this story so while the baby, who is now a big 1 since like 2 weeks ago, is asleep i take the time to get these thoughts out on paper (so to speak). **

**Dont forget to Review, would love to know what you all think. (good or bad) **

**I dont own OUAT.**

* * *

><p>"Take a seat, ill put on some tea." Granny practically ordered Regina and Red towards the sofa before wandering into the kitchen and leaving them alone.<p>

"This is a little weird for me." Regina admits sitting a little stiffly on the indicated sofa.

"Sorry, I swear she's a psychic or something." Red muttered softly sitting close to Regina on the couch and the former queen quickly relaxes.

"Maybe... God I feel like some teenage boy getting the talk from his girlfriends dad. Tell me she doesn't have a shot gun." Regina shifts a little closer to Red and the taller woman reaches out and takes her hand.

"No shotgun... she's got a crossbow." Red admits with a playful smirk leaning into Regina a little feeling the way the older woman relaxes against her.

They are both sitting and giggling quietly when Granny walks back in with a little tray with a tea pot, sugar and three cups on it. Placing the tray on the coffee table a little loudly she gains the attention of both younger women before she sits down in her favourite arm chair.

Granny sits quietly scrutinising the two obviously uncomfortable women before her. She cant help but notice the way they lean into each other and wonders if either of them are even aware of the bond they have. A small frown creeps onto her face when she realises that her granddaughter is oblivious to exactly what is going on.

"So... I suppose you are the whore Robin was spouting about this afternoon?" Granny finally says looking at Red but not failing to notice how Regina tenses. Good.

"Oh, I suppose I must have been." Red wrinkles her nose a little hyper aware of how tense Regina is right now.

"That son of an ogre... he'll pay." Regina mutters softly but obviously both wolves hear.

"Its ok Gina, not much different to him saying it to my face." Red gives Regina's hand a little squeeze of reassurance.

"Its a lot different if he is going around town telling everyone you are some whore." Regina exclaims clearly irritated.

"Yes well we know different and that's all that matters." Reds tone is adamant and her eyes wide, imploring Regina to just let it go.

Looking into the large eyes of the younger woman she sighs realising she really couldn't deny Red anything. It grated on her nerves that her supposed soul-mate could go around town spreading such vicious rumours What a complete jack ass.

"Fine, I'll spare the fool this time." Regina relents though she sounds none to happy about it.

"Probably for the best. So, how exactly did that happen anyway?" Granny indicated between the two younger women as she leans forward and pours them all some of the hot tea.

"Oh ok, funny story. I was trotting through the woods out back Regina's place and came across her scent, she smelled 50% scotch so I followed it to make sure she was ok. I think I startled her, i'm surprised you didn't hear her scream even. But anyway so I took her home and she asked me to stay." Red explained leaning over to put sugar in hers and Regina's tea before handing one of the cups to the former queen.

"I think you could have skipped the screaming part. You'd have screamed too if you had a giant wolf literally breathing down the back of your neck." Regina griped a little but the amusement in her eyes belied her annoyed tone.

"Maybe." Red grins playfully and Regina cant help but grin herself.

"Well that was nice of you Granddaughter. But explain... this to me." Granny pointed to where the two women were once again holding hands.

Red and Regina both looked at their hands and looked a little surprised neither realising they had gone back to holding hands. Neither could tell who had made the first move this time but they both felt comforted by the gesture so neither was willing to break the contact.

"I don't know exactly. Its hard to explain." Regina speaks finally looking a little confused as she looks to Granny.

"Try, child." Granny's tone is surprisingly gentle as she speaks to the former Evil Queen and Regina couldn't even begin to describe just how good it makes her feel to be spoken to like she might actually be human.

"Its... hm, I realised that my past feelings for anyone have been, made up? No perhaps dramatised is a better way to put it. I wanted to feel stronger than I actually did, this includes Robin. But with Red... I don't know why, but I feel so extremely comfortable and at ease with her." Regina explains and Granny for her part is nodding in understanding.

"What about you Red?" Granny asks with raised eyebrows as she turns to her suddenly silent granddaughter.

"Oh, well I feel the same way really. Regina has never really scared to me. I... I have always kind of respected her. We have talked about our similarities. But, I do feel the same. Extremely comfortable and... I don't worry about losing control with Gina." Red shrugged like it was something more casual than it was.

"So how did that lead to a date and not just being friends? Red I can understand but Regina, I had no idea you found women attractive." Granny points out as she sips her tea.

"I'm not really... I mean, i've always acknowledged how beautiful your granddaughter is but I didn't realise until recently just how attracted to Red I really am." Regina flushes a little and Red finds it kind of endearing.

"I see. Neither of you really get what's going on here do you?" Granny asks after a moment as she looks from one to the other.

"Wait what? We're dating?" Red sounds as confused as Regina feels.

"Seriously Granny do you know something we don't?" Regina asks frowning a little.

"That's for me to know and you two to find out I think Darlings." Granny is clearly amused.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Regina and Red sat quietly in the den later that night, both silently contemplating what Granny had said earlier but neither could come up with a reasonable explanation. Red was sitting with her legs crossed and an arm running along the back of the sofa and Regina was laying on her side with her head resting on Reds thigh.

"What do you think she was on about?" It had been close to an hour before either of them had spoken and almost that long since they got home.

"I honestly have no idea and I hate it. I hate when people have things over me." Regina grumbled but her tone was light.

Red didn't speak again for a little while but she did lift her hand and began threading her fingers through Regina's loose hair. God she has nice hair. Yet another pregnant silence extended before them before Regina finally sat up and then stood holding her hand out to Red. Red didn't hesitate to take the older woman's hair and let her pull her to her feet.

Regina lead the werewolf upstairs to the master bedroom and then stepped behind the taller woman and unzipping the red dress before moving back in front of Red and expecting the same. Red didn't hesitate to the return the favour and soon both women were standing in only in their underwear. Red shifted slightly embarrassed with the way Regina's eyes roved over her body but where she would have usually found the act a little repugnant she instead found it a little arousing to see the way the former queen was looking at her.

As if realising what she was doing Regina shakes her head just slightly as if to clear it and then pulls the bedsheets back and gestures for Red to climb in. Red smiles gratefully and slides into the bed getting comfortable as Regina slides in beside her. Red doesn't hesitate to move closer and wrap an arm over Regina.

"Is this ok?" Red asks suddenly unsure only to have her worries assuaged as Regina moves so her head is resting on her bra clad chest.

"Its fine dear." Regina says softly placing her own arm over the werewolf's waist.

Again the two lapse into companionable silence and after a while Red is wondering if Regina is asleep but soon realises that Regina is just awake as she is judging by the soft fingers trailing along her side lightly. Red ignores her slight arousal her mind occasionally going to thoughts of what it might be like to have Regina's fingers on her under completely different circumstances.

"Maybe we should talk to Belle. I feel like she would have read a book about something like our connection or at least have a book or something." Regina's voice is slightly husky and Red wonders if its from arousal or sleepiness.

"That's a good idea. Maybe we could go see her tomorrow." Red scowls to herself when she hears just how hoarse her own voice.

"Is this bothering you?" Regina asks and Red knows she is talking about the way the queen is stroking her bare side.

"I don't know if bothering is the right word Gina. It does make it hard to think." Red admitted with a gentle smile.

Regina raises up on her elbow and looks down at Red thankful that the light is still on and she can see the dark eyes of the younger woman. Regina smiles and bolsters her courage before leaning down and gentle covering Reds lips with her own. Slightly caught of guard Red gasps into the lips on her own.

Regina for her part takes advantage of the parting of the younger woman's lips and runs her tongue along the sharp edge of the werewolf's teeth, pleased when Red opens her mouth more. Red finally getting over her initial shock doesn't shy away from the kiss instead sending her tongue to meet Regina roving muscle.

Both women soon lose themselves in the sensation of the others mouth and forget to breathe neither concerned until finally aching lungs demand oxygen and they are forced apart. Red looks up at a slightly ruffled looking Regina and smiles warmly the gesture soon returned by the older woman.

"Wow Gina... that was... electric." Red stumbles over her words finding that none really do what just happened justice.

"No... it was magical Red." Regina responds slightly out of breath still.

"Yes, yes it was." The werewolf smiles wider and nods agreeing with that sentiment.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Red woke up first the next morning and smiled brightly when she remembered the date last night and the new couples first kiss before they both decided to sleep. All in all the previous 24 hours had been pretty awesome as far as the werewolf was concerned. I even got to wake up with this beauty in my arms.

"What are you smiling about?" Came Regina's raspy voice and Red frowned wondering how Regina knew she was smiling until she realised her lips were pressed to the former queens shoulder.

"About the fact this wasn't all just an elaborate dream." Red opted for honesty as she smiled brightly again and then kissed the bare shoulder against her lips.

"Makes sense, I wondered that myself when I first woke up." Regina admitted with a still rather raspy voice and Red wondered if there wasn't something else at play there.

"Your hand is definitely on my boob again." Regina adds after a moment and Red blushes but doesn't remove her hand when she realises Regina was being truthful.

"You mind?" Red asks a little huskily after a moment.

"Not at all. Red I have to tell you that I don't plan to rush this... what we have I mean. I don't want to just jump straight into bed with you." Regina explains after moving her hand to the one Red has wrapped around her breast and holding it to her.

"We are in bed Regina." Red points out a little playfully earning herself a little slap to the hand.

"You know what I meant. No matter how badly both of us might want to, I plan on waiting at least a month before we take that step." Regina explains seriously and Red finds herself nodding.

"That's perfectly alright with me. I don't exactly know what I will be waiting for so I am sure it will be worse for you than for me." Red points out not so subtly reminding Regina of her virgin status.

"And that is exactly why will be waiting a month or longer if you like. I want you to be sure that is something you really want with me. I wont just take that from you. I want you to give it to me." Regina admits in a quieter tone.

Red shifts a little so she can pull Regina back a little and Red can better reach the usually deep red lips. Flashing a smile Red takes no time in pressing her own lips against Regina's kissing her tenderly as if she can convey just how much she appreciates Regina's words. Pulling back Red can see a happy smile on the older woman's face that makes her heart flutter a little.

"Thank you Gina, that means a lot to me. I am fine with at least a month. I can abide by your rules in this." Red says gently her smile sincere.

"Good, now kiss me one more time." Regina demands though its obvious she isn't being harsh in any way as she wraps her arms around Red neck and tugs her down again.

Red obliges without argument, releasing Regina's breast and wrapping her arm under and around the older woman as again their lips meet in a tender and slow kiss neither pressuring the other in anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! **

**So this chapter is just much on the small side. I wanted to get it up before bed and didnt have quite as much time to write as i have lately so here it is. Sorry for the shortness i might take a few days and post a bigger chapter. **

**I plan on having the whole Elsa/Sara Snow Queen dilemma being more of a back ground thing in this story with a lot less involvement from Regina.**

**I dont own OUAT. All mistakes are my own. **

**Read and Review please =) **

* * *

><p>"As much as I like just laying around, don't you have things to do?" Red asks shortly after the two had breakfast and found themselves in the den lazing on the sofa again.<p>

"Actually not really no. Snow has taken over as Mayor again and Henry is more for spending time with Hook and the Charmings." Regina shrugs but Red knows it hurts the older woman that Henry is around less and less now.

"Sorry baby, I know you wish Henry would be around more." Red comments softly her hands in Regina's hair again.

"Its ok. He will come around I am sure, its not that he hates me this time, just he's growing up and has more going on." Regina shrugs again and Red smiles softly not that Regina is looking to see it.

"He'll be dating soon." Red points out casually and Regina shudders slightly.

"God forbid." Regina breathes out earning an amused chuckle from the werewolf.

"Maybe we can go and pay Belle that visit? We can walk and get some exercise." Red suggests and grins a little when Regina shifts and crawls up Reds body to look down at the younger woman seriously.

"Are you implying that I need to excersize?" Regina asks seriously but Red just grins and leans up pecking the other woman's lips gently.

"I'm implying that you are dating a werewolf like needs regular excersize or she gets all wound up and starts tearing up the furniture." Red grins playfully though she was half serious about the exersize.

"Alright lets walk to the library then." Regina suddenly sounds like that's the best idea and Red cant help but laugh and wrap her arms around the older woman's waist before she can escape.

"Red." Comes the indignant word but Regina's eyes are brimming with amusement at the wolfs antics.

"Yes?" Red asks cheekily leaning up and kissing lightly at the older woman's throat before scraping her teeth over the smooth skin earning a slightly frustrated groan from the former queen.

"Tease." Regina husks out renewing her efforts to get out of the wolfs vice grip.

"I resent that. I mean you keep putting your boobs in my hands." Red says sounding just as indignant as Regina did a moment ago.

Regina looks a little shocked when she looks down at the younger woman and there is a pause and Red for a moment wonders if she over stepped her bounds only to be startled when Regina bursts out into laughter and goes limp on top of her. Red chuckles lightly though her heart is doing somersaults as she hears the older woman laughing and she wishes she could hear it more often.

"You are too much little wolf." Regina says finally calming enough to speak.

"Little wolf?" Red frowns a little and Regina sobers completely wondering if that was inappropriate

"Uh, yeah it kind of just slipped out." Regina lifted herself off the younger woman as much as she could considering the arms still around her.

"No its... its ok. Just not something I ever expected to have used as an endearment you know... since i'm a monster wolf." The lopsided grin Red flashes at the former queen makes the older woman smile and dip down lightly kissing the soft lips.

"Monster wolf doesn't have quite the same ring to it." Regina decides after a moment.

"You're right. I like when you call me little wolf." Red smiles brightly and pulls Regina down for a deeper kiss.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

"So seriously, Gold died. Belle and Neal found a way to bring him back but my crazy sister killed Neal. Gold absorbed his soul or something so they were sharing the one body. Eventually Neal and Gold separated but that killed Neal." Regina explains as the pair walk hand in hand to the library.

"Damn that's rough. Emma kind of got the rough end there huh." Red comments mildly as she takes in all this new information.

"Yeah we was pretty devastated. She's been about as lucky in love as I have." Regina responds this thought just now occurring to her.

"Maybe her luck is about to turn too then?" Red wonders out loud and Regina smiles and nods.

"I hope so, she would maybe leave me alone for a while if she had someone of her own." Regina griped after a moment.

"Yeah yeah, you like Emma just admit it." Red nudges the older woman with her shoulder a playful grin on her face.

"Well I don't mind admitting it to you but damn the woman is just so... needy. She is definitely her mothers daughter." Regina wrinkles her nose as they draw up to the library.

"Yeah well to be fair, thanks to choices made by both you and Snow, Emma is bound to have some pretty serious abandonment issues. You know she's only ever really wanted to be your friend right? How many times has she given you the benefit of the doubt in the past? Before and after the first curse was broken." Red tugs Regina to a stop in front of the library as she says this, her voice soft and imploring.

Regina for her part feels instant fury at what Red is insinuating and she is almost certain that if it was anyone but the lanky werewolf pointing this out she would probably set them on fire. As it were, it is Red pointing this out so Regina tamps down her anger and takes a moment to take in the words and think about everything said to her. She's right and we both know it.

"Yeah... I know. I kind of fucked everything up. I was threatened by Emma so I didn't want to be friends with her, I wanted to hate her though if i'm honest I never have really. The friendship Emma Swan offers is frightening. I've never had a friend that just wants to be friends, everyone has always wanted something from me." Regina sounds like she might be on the verge of tears and Red cant help but slide her arms around the smaller woman's waist and pull her in for a hug.

"Not any more Regina. Anyone who tries to be your friend now just wants to put the past behind them." Comes the distinct Australian accent of one Belle French... Belle Gold?

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

"So you two are a couple now, and your feelings for one another are extremely strong? Right? And you don't know why?" Belle looks at the pair sitting across from her curiously an amused sparkle in her eyes.

"You look like you know something." Red points out a little frustratedly.

"Maybe. I really didn't realise you were both so dense." Belle chirps with delight at the thought.

"That's hardly fair Belle." Regina gripes her nose wrinkled a little.

"Oh its not at all but, i'm not telling you what's going on. You will have to figure it out yourselves. I have faith that it wont take you too long." Belle sounds a little giddy as she says this and it makes both women scowl.

"Belle..." Red whines to her friend her just shakes her head and laughs a little.

"Really. Just figure it out. Lets the three of us go get lunch yeah? I hear there has been something new going on in town. Some snow monster or something, took out the power and surrounded the town in a huge wall of ice." Belle explains as she grabs her purse and ushers the pair towards the door.

"Wait what? Why wasn't I told?" Regina asks with a serious frown on her face.

"Probably thought you was too busy with Red or something." Belle comments off handedly as they walk across to Granny's

"Too busy with Red? What are you implying?" Regina's frown not budging an inch.

"You know, new relationship. I suppose people would assume you both would want to spend some time just the two of you if you know what I mean." Belle shrugs as she pushes into the diner and holds the door for the two.

"Its ok Gina, she doesn't know that i'm.. a virgin." Red blushes slightly as she whispers this to the shorter woman.

"No matter, people shouldn't be making that assumption anyway." Regina grumbles softly as she slides into the booth indicated by Belle and then tugs the werewolf down beside her.

"At any rate I don't know a whole lot about what is going on myself. Suppose we will figure it out soon." Belle says the last with an amused tone that has the pair glaring at her a little.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So have I mentioned how awesome you all are? Thanks for the Reviews, Favs and Follows.**

**A little time jump here. Just a week, though i plan to completely gloss over Wolfs Time. **

**Would love Reviews as i've added non-RQ snippets. Clearly the towns in a tizzy over this pairing. Would love to know how people feel about these added perspectives. **

**I don't own OUAT. All mistakes are my own. **

* * *

><p>"Seriously and they have no idea?" Snow asked Granny who was sitting with an amused look on her face as Red and Regina sat giggling in a booth across the diner. That's right, giggling.<p>

"Not a single clue." Granny confirmed seriously.

"Wait but wasn't Robin and Regina supposed to be a thing, like a destined thing?" Emma asked the older woman as she glanced over at the couple.

"Sure, well maybe. Sometimes fairy magic can be a bit vague." Snow shrugged not really understanding much about fairy magic.

"But how does that work?" Emma asked scowling as she tried to work it out.

"Maybe... maybe Red has a lion tattoo?" Snow speculated but all women realised that is ridiculous.

"I don't know much about it or anything but... wouldn't that be a bit strange, for a werewolf to have a lion tattoo I mean." Elsa pointed out curiously from her seat on the other side of Snow.

"Definitely a bit strange." Granny almost chuckled the words out.

"Maybe Red was in the inn?" Emma hazarded the suggestion and was a little pleased when the other three women nodded that it was possible.

The four women all watched the couple for a long time and oddly not one of them had a problem with it. In the Enchanted forest it was not common for two women to enter into a romantic relationship so it took Snow a little to get her head around it. Elsa was obviously accepting of everything, not feeling she had any place to judge.

Emma was from this world so the only thing that baffled her about it was that she had no idea Regina was even into women. Surprise. Granny how ever was the most accepting, having a lot more of an idea than anyone else did about what exactly was going on with the pair.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

"So, its Wolfs Time for the next three days. I think I might go and stay in the woods for those three days." Red sobered a little after Regina told Red of Maleficents strange love of ponies.

"What? Why would you do that?" Regina asked frowning a little.

"Well its going to be hard to be around you and stick with the one month rule. Its hard enough as it is and its only been a week since our first kiss." Red explained a slight blush on her face.

"But how is it any harder?" Regina frowned still not understanding.

"Because babe, the wolf. I am the wolf, but being the wolf means I have different instincts and such. Sometimes the wolf if like another voice in my head telling me to do something. The wolf wants you as bad as I do Gina." Red blushed a little deeper at this admission and Regina's face flamed a little themselves.

"OK, but i'm still not 100% on what you are saying." Regina pointed out, the confusion in her eyes.

"If i'm around you during Wolfs Time, there is every chance I wont be able to control myself around you. You drive me crazy as is, I cant imagine what would happen if you touched me during Wolfs Time but i'm pretty sure I would owe you a new outfit." Reds cheeks were as bright as Regina had ever found them.

"Oh... God that stupid rule..." Regina's voice had dropped to a husky timbre as she finally understood what Red had been saying.

Reds eyes were suddenly dark, Regina's voice sending a spike of arousal through her body and be damned if she hadn't been dying to give into that bodily desire since that first night with Regina. The werewolf groaned softly and dropped her head on the table in front of her as she struggled with herself.

"Regina you cant talk in that tone of voice." Red grumbled her frustration but it only made the older woman grin.

"What tone would that be, little wolf?" Regina, ever the tease, practically purred the words to the younger woman her voice deep and husky.

To Regina's surprise Red slid out of her side of the booth and stepped over to Regina promptly straddling the older woman's lap. Looking into the dark lustful eyes of her girlfriend Regina couldn't find a single thing wrong with this situation regardless of being in the diner with a dozen people watching them, and at this point they were all watching.

"You know damn well." Red husks out fiercely before cupping Regina's face in her hands and bringing their lips together, smiling against the dark red lips when she feels Regina's hands grip her hips.

The two women quickly lost themselves in the sensations of each others mouths as the kiss deepened to borderline wildly-inappropriate. The eyes in the diner either mortified, embarrassed or down right leering at the two. It wasn't until the bell of the door chimed that anyone even looked away from the scene only for Emma to gasp seeing Henry.

Henry looked at everyone before sliding into the booth across from his mother and Red and clearing his throat, when this didn't work he sat a little forward and fixed a glare to his face as he witnessed the werewolf practically humping his mother in public.

"Guys this is so gross and everyone is watching." Henry's voice is loud and penetrating finally getting a reaction from the women.

Red lifts her head a deep blush settling on her cheeks as she slides off of an equally flushed Regina's lap and onto the seat beside the woman. Regina sat up a little straighter and straightened her slightly ruffled skirt before looking at her son apologetically.

"Sorry dear, that got out of hand fast." Regina apologised her breathing still a little heavy.

"Yeah... clearly." Henry griped a little but honestly he wasn't upset, in fact he was quite happy for his mom and Red both.

"Sorry Kid, your mom's just a tease." Red grumbles from her sunken down position between the wall and the queen.

"I'm a tease? You brought it up." Regina pointed out indignantly though she knows full well this wouldn't have happened had she not tempted the wolf.

"Yeah yeah. You understand what I am saying though right?" Red sounded a little imploring as she finally sat up a little.

"Yeah I understand, dear. I will miss you though." Regina add the last in a voice that Henry honestly had never heard before and he rolled his eyes realising what a sap his mom really is.

"I'll miss you too. I'll call you." Red smiles leaning into her queen a little.

"You better." Regina smiles sweetly to show that its not really any kind of threat.

Henry watched the two interact ignoring when Elsa and Emma slide into the booth beside him sandwiching him against the wall. The kid had absolutely no idea his mother could even be this way, so wrapped up and enamoured with someone that she could easily ignore what was going on around her.

"Bit gross kid?" Emma quickly realised the two women across from them were not going to acknowledge them in a hurry so she turned to her son with a smile.

"Bit. Wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't so sickeningly sweet." Henry comments with a wide grin at the two blondes smiling beside him.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Red and Regina were in bed together the next morning, Red on her back staring at the ceiling while Regina slumbered with her head on the werewolf's mostly naked chest. Both women had taken to sleeping in only their underwear, deciding that they liked being as physically close as possible without crossing that line.

Red breathed in a deep letting out in a huff as she felt fingers glide across her stomach indicating that the queen had woken up. She tensed slightly for a moment when those fingers dropped lower skimming across skin just above her panties and a rather feral rumble started in her chest before she could stifle it.

"I love that, its like a wolf purring." Regina comments in a raspy voice.

"Yeah, you've mentioned." Red rolls her eyes good naturedly.

"Oh, have I?" Regina sounds innocent but the smirk on her face says otherwise as she looks up at the younger woman.

"Yes, along with 'I love making you purr', actually I believe you even called me something resembling a house cat the other day." Red sounds indignant at the last part of that which only causes the former mayor to laugh softly.

"Sorry baby, you're just too cute sometimes." Regina offers gently before pressing a soft kiss to the wolfs lips.

"I try." Red smiles against the older woman's lips.

"When are you leaving?" Regina asks after a moment longer of their lips pressing together.

"Oh. Probably not until after lunch time." Red frowns slightly momentarily forgetting about Wolfs Time for the first time ever.

"Can we lay in bed for a little while then?" Regina sound so soft and pleading that Red couldn't deny her even if she had planned too.

"We can do anything you like baby." Red smiles when Regina places her head back down on the wolfs chest.

"Good, then I want to lay in bed for a little longer. Three nights without you. Its going to be torture." Regina mumbles a little dramatically.

"Don't worry, I wont enjoy it either." Red comments a little sadly.

"Maybe, but at least you have the wolf." Regina points out as her fingers start tracing circles on Reds stomach.

"Yeah exactly. That's only going to make it worse, the wolf will be chomping at the bit wanting to come back to you." Red tone holds exasperated honesty.

"Really?" Regina sounds a little unsure and Red frowns.

"Of course Gina, the wolf recognises you as its mate." Red says like its super obvious and Regina lifts her head again.

"It does?" Regina's eyes are a little wide as she looks down at the wolf.

"Yes Gina." Reds tone is adamant. Honest.

A slow smiles spreads across the older woman's face and it has Reds breath catching and her heart skipping beats for a few moments before she comes to her senses enough to smile back at the other woman. Regina doesn't hesitate to dip her head press their lips together again.

This starts out slow, a soft massaging of lips against lips gradually building until the soft brush of tongues are added to the mix but soon growing in intensity until both women are completely lost to the sensations flowing through them. Finally hands come into the mix as well and both women are lightly trailing fingers over exposed skin.

Its Regina that crosses the line first, a gentle hand covering a perfectly sized breast though lacy read material. Red arches her back a little, a soft moan escaping her throat at this new sensation. They had been sharing a bed for a week and sure Red herself had more often than not woken with a soft globe of flesh in her hand but this was a first for the werewolf and she was not disappointed by the feelings it stirred.

Regina smiled hearing the soft moan and squeezed the soft flesh in her hand gently unable to control her own actions at this point. Breaking the kiss, usually dark red lips blazed a trail across Reds strong jaw to her throat kissing down the long column to the wolfs collarbone. The soft panting and mewling sounds coming from the werewolf and the hand tangled in her hair only worked to spur the former mayor on.

A thumb began to rub back and forth over a stiffening nipple through the lace bra as Regina's lips travel down over the smooth skin of Reds. Kissing turns to nibbling and licking when lips meet the almost sheer material and Red moans loudly when finally the thumb moves away only to be replaced by a wet mouth. Regina expertly sucked at the nipple through the bra causing Red to arch higher and moan louder.

"Regina... stop." Red manages to husk out finally her hand fisting in Regina's hair without hurting the older woman.

Regina for her part came back to her senses pretty quickly at the husky plea of her younger girlfriend pulling away with a frustrated groan, leaning up to kiss the wolfs lips before falling back on her back on the bed. Regina and Red both breathed heavily for a few moments, both woman struggling with there desire.

"I'm sorry Red, I didn't mean to push you." Regina speaks softly after a few minutes and looks apologetically at the woman beside her.

"No Gina, its ok. I wanted it I did. Its just... I don't want our first time to be during Wolfs Time. I don't want to be influenced by animal instinct when we go there the first time." Red admitted softly her tone sincere.

"You're absolutely too good for me." Regina smiles and leans over giving Red a rather chaste but still tender kiss.

"Nah, we're good for each other." Red smiles another of those bright smiles as they tangle their fingers together on the bed between them.

RQRQRQRQRQRQ

"I really wish I could tell them. That's just the sought of thing to really freak Regina out." Rumple cackles in his usual evil style and Belle rolls her eyes.

"Don't you dare Rumple. You promised you wouldn't" Belle says seriously as she gives her husband an imploring look.

"Ah that I did my dear, and I wont break that promise." Rumple sounds adorably defeated and Belle cant help but press a tender kiss to his lips.

"You can torment her all you like once they work it out. But nothing too serious." Belle laughs softly before adding the last in a serious tone.

"True love. Regina Mills... who would have thought." Rumple says gleefully as he thinks about the possible insults he could through the evil queens way.

"No one would have, not even Regina, that's why she has to figure it out on her own." Belle smiles brightly.

"You are right of course. So you said that Emma has a bet running? I might get in on that." Rumple cackles again at the idea and Belle smiles before sliding out of bed to get dressed.

"You should. I did." Belles voice is a little husky as she says this over her shoulder and Rumple cant help roving his eyes over his wife's naked back with an appreciative glint in his eye.

"That I will." Mr. Gold smiles brightly, his teeth showing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So i know this one is short, and also i know its taken my a while to update. **

**Christmas season you know, and my daughter got measles and on top of that i think i might be pregnant again so i've been super tired and stressed out. But don't despair because i haven't been able to forget about the RQ goodness lingering in my mind.**

**R&R please and thank you. Also if you have suggestions or even requests for different stories just PM and i will work on it. **

**I don't own OUAT only the mistakes within in this story ;)**

* * *

><p>Regina was sitting in the diner stirring the 8th packet of sugar into the coffee she had no intention of drinking. She was oblivious to the no less than 7 pairs of eyes on her over at the bar.<p>

"She's been in here moping for the past 3 days." Granny has a certain cheer to her voice when she says this.

"Of course she has. The only time she's pepped up at all is when Henry has been with her." Emma adds with a slight frown.

"Its very sweet really. How can she really have no idea?" Elsa queried out loud.

"Because Dearie, she's spent so long shunning the idea." Gold comments from his place slightly behind Belle.

"Yeah but what about Red?" Snow frowns wondering how the woman who once claimed to be her best friend could be so dense.

"Well that's easy. Red has kind of always felt like she's a monster right? Not many people can love a monster." David points with a shrug like that solves that.

"Yeah but, Red knows better than that. Besides neither of those women are really monsters. They may have done monstrous things in the past but that doesn't make them monsters." Belle adds her two cents and has everyone agreeing with her, even gold.

"Dense. The pair of them." Granny says finally and the small group all nod before turning back to business.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Red was practically skipping down the path out of Regina's home after a shower and a much needed change of clothes when she ran into none other than Robin Hood. Red heaved a huge sigh as she wanted so desperately to go and see Regina who she assumed was at the diner. Robin stumbled back a little from practically being body checked by the werewolf.

"You." He already sounds accusing.

"Hey Robin." Red sounds nothing but resigned.

"Is Regina here I want to speak to her?" Robins tone is nothing but hostile and Red sighs inwardly.

"No, Gina isn't here. Why don't you come back later, not that I think she wants to see you." Red sounds annoyed even to her own ears.

"And how would you know that? I know what you are and last I checked wolves didn't have mind reading powers." Robin practically spat the word wolf.

"I don't need them either, not when Regina simply tells me what's on her mind. You have Marion back Robin. Leave Gina alone." Red doesn't mean for the last sentence to come out as a snarl but it does.

"I have every right to speak to her. She is my soul-mate" Robins gritting his teeth so hard it makes Red wonder when they will snap.

"She isn't Someone made a mistake and at any rate, your true love had returned. Leave Gina in peace." Red huffs getting frustrated by the last guy.

"I love Regina! Why cant you keep your filthy slut hands off of her?" Robin almost yelled in Reds face and the wolf stepped forward getting in his face.

"Now is not the time to cross me Robin. Regina is mine and you will back off." Red snarled in his face unaware of how yellow her eyes were but anyone within 20 minutes would have been aware of the deep aggressive growl rumbling from her chest.

Robin knew the wolf both smelt and saw the fear in his eyes and he visibly swallowed and stepped back. Knowing he shouldn't say anything else Robin took another step back, hesitating and then deciding to ignore his better judgement. His feeling of entitlement was intoxicating.

"You're nothing but a savage animal and she will realise that soon. I cant wait to see your face when she comes crawling back to me." He spoke savagely and Reds snarl grew too a deep rumble in her throat.

Red stalked forward getting right in Robins face making the man step back until he was backed up against a nearby fence and could no longer retreat. The fear was back in his eyes and Red relished in it as she stared at him coldly before she spoke low and deadly.

"The fact that it would please you to see such a woman as Regina crawl anywhere just goes to show how much of an undeserving jack ass you really are. She knows full well what I am and that I would never hurt her, which is more that I can say for you." The venom practically dripped from Reds words but still Robin had the gall to spit right in her face which just so happened to be the final straw for Red her promptly punched the outlaw right in the nose.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

"Regina, hey. I don't mean to alarm you, but I just got a call that someone saw Red assault Robin near your place just now." Emma started gently so not to startled the rather out of it looking woman.

"Is she ok?" Was Regina immediate response which had those in ear shot sniggering slightly.

"I would say so but I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. They are still arguing apparently." Emma pointed out putting a twenty on the table to cover Regina's bill.

"Oh yes. Right behind you." Regina stood up and grabbed her purse quickly.

Emma rolled her eyes a little but left only to be surprised to see Regina go right over the yellow bug and slide into the passenger seat. Emma would have stood and stared in shock had she not noticed the pointed glare one former queen was giving her.

Emma promptly slid into the vehicle and headed for Mifflin where two figures could be seen practically breathing down each other necks just outside the former Mayors home. Emma pulled up and stepped out but not before Regina was out of the car.

"Red! Baby are you hurt?" Regina asked worriedly and Emma could see the werewolf visibly relax just at the sound of her girlfriends voice. Robin only seemed to get more tense.

"Gina. I've missed you!" Red says turning her back on Robin and smiling brightly at the former queen.

"I've missed you too darling, are you alright?" Regina looks over the werewolf with concern.

"I'm fine, but your dirt bag of a ex spat on me and is a complete ass-hole" Red grumped and Emma had to stifle her laughter.

"Robin how dare you." Regina finally turned on the guy with a visibly broken nose.

"Regina, I just wanted to speak to you and this... animal, wouldn't let me." Robin griped in a rather pathetic tone.

"I told you she wasn't here!" Red growled over Regina's shoulder as the slightly smaller woman had taken a defensive stance in front of the werewolf.

"I don't want to see you anyway Robin there is nothing left to be said. Marion is back, you have your happy ending and now i'm working on mine with Red." Regina explained with her trademark cold glare, daring the man to defy her.

"But that's just it Regina, I love you." Robin admits in a soft voice and Emma can see the restrained fury on Reds face and the hardly restrained fury on Regina's

"Well that sucks for you Robin cause i'm pretty sure that Regina is well and truly over you." Emma pipes up hoping to defuse the situation.

"Stay out of this Sheriff, this is not your concern." Robin practically spits towards the blonde.

"Don't you speak to her like that, and while you are at it don't ever think to come near Red ever again, or me." Regina gets in the guys face as she half snarls the words at him.

Robin looks at the three women before him and throws up his hands in a frustrated way but even Emma can tell that he sees defeat when its in his face. With a grumble the man turns and stalks off not even bothering to say another word to any of them but Emma wonders how the man isn't shaking from the furious glares directed at his back.

Emma stood quietly as finally the two dark haired women turned to one another and embraced happily as if they had already forgotten about Robin. Red leaned back when Regina attempted to kiss her and both the blonde and Regina looked a little confused.

"No, I want to wash that dirtbags spit off my face before I have you sweet lips on it. I feel tainted." Red explained with a wrinkle to her nose.

"Go and wash your face off then baby, and do it fast." Regina ordered but her tone was surprisingly soft making Emma smile.

"If you hurry I will drop you back at the diner. Regina needs to pick up her car." Emma adds and Red nods and runs back up into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys.**

**So a couple points here, i know that Marion gets frozen by Ingrid and all that in the show, but since the relationship dynamic between Regina and Robin in my fic are completely different i've completely taken that part out. The other thing, seeing as how things with Hook are going in the show and you know, since i dont really like Killian, i've decided to go with some implied Emma/Elsa beginnings. **

**Anyways not a very long chapter and these last couple have been more of filler chapters if this is a pain in the ass... suffer =) Will get more focused on the star pair in a chapter or twos time =)**

**I don't own OUAT. All mistakes my own. **

**R&R because you love me. =)**

* * *

><p>Regina and Red sat as close as two people could sit and still be deemed decent is public... barely decent. Regina's hand was curled around the werewolf's thigh and Reds mouth was plastered to the brunettes neck. Most of the diners occupants where watching with a mix of amusement and borderline disgust at the PDA.<p>

"Seriously even I, a girl who was just up in a room by herself for the better part of 12 years, can see how grossly in love they are." Elsa commented from her seat beside Snow at the diner counter.

"I will admit, its a bit sad just how dumb they are." Granny added after a moment but she looked amused none the less.

"Well I dunno, I saw how they were earlier at Regina's This is a bit over the top but they can be pretty sickeningly adorable." Emma pointed out and Belle and David both nodded agreeing.

"What was Robins deal anyway?" Belle asks after a few quiet minutes.

"Apparently he wanted to see Regina and Red told him that Regina wasn't at the house, Robin slung some words, Red tried to get the guy to back off. I don't know what was said exactly but his nose was obviously broken. He did say he loved Regina though." Emma had no idea that Marion and Roland had just walked in at this point but it was obvious when everyone stared past the blonde to the woman behind her.

Marion scowled and walked over to the group and was about to say something, probably scathing, until a peel of husky laughter broke the almost deafening silence. Marion looked towards the sound and her mouth dropped open at the sight of Red and Regina giggling and kissing. Needless to say Marion's words died on her tongue and she looked confused at the small group she now seemed to be part of.

"Am I seeing things or is Regina making out with a woman over there, and looking... happy?" Marion was confused and curious.

"No... you aren't seeing things. That is actually happening." Belle informed with a grin.

"Wow... i'm not even mad any more that's just... wow... She's over Robin then?" Marion's nose ad brow wrinkled a little at this thought but the group around her nodded.

"Definitely over Robin." Emma confirms with a grin.

"Then Robins in some trouble. I would have thought he would be happy I am back." Marion sighed softly and Belle patted her shoulder.

"He will come around. Not that i'm trying to defend him but, he spent a lot of time thinking you were dead Marion, and he did harbour feelings for Regina pretty much from the get go." Belle tried being gentle.

"So what you are saying is he will realise he has no chance with Regina and settle for me?" Marion asked pointedly and Belle blanched visibly.

None of the group had notice little Roland walking over to the pair sitting together at a booth and sliding in across from the two. Roland looked at the two and smiled happily before they noticed him and Regina beamed at the little boy.

RQRQRQRQRQRQ

"Hey Roland, what are you doing here?" Regina asks the little boy gently.

"Mother brought me in to get a milkshake. She heard the pretty blonde lady say that Father is still in love with you and kind of forgot I was there." Roland explains with a bright smile on his face but Regina pales slightly.

"I'm sorry darling. I don't mean to cause your mother any pain." Regina says softly and Red pats her knee beneath the table.

"Its ok. Mother is more mad at father I think. She can see that you like the pretty wolf lady." Roland smiles from Regina to Red who cant help but grin at the boy.

"Tell me champ, what kind of shake is it you wanted?" Red asks happily.

"Chocolate is my favourite." Roland says happily his little eyes shining.

"Ill get right on that and let you visit with Gina for a moment." Red leaned over and ruffled the little boys hair getting a giggle from him before kissing Regina on the cheek and sliding out of the booth.

Regina watched as her girlfriend walked into the kitchen and out of sight a smile on her face when she turned back to the little boy. Regina's heart shifted a little for the little boy as she was really quite fond of him and wished his father wasn't being such a dick about all of this.

"So have you showed your mother all about the modern world darling?" Regina asks smiling and Roland's happy smile lights his face again.

"Oh yes. I showed her the ice-cream store before the lady there went crazy. And Television. Oh and those phone things." Roland explains excitedly and Regina chuckles lightly at him.

"That's great. How is she settling in?" Regina inquired gently.

"Pretty good. She still isn't very sure about you. She said she had planned to have you killed before the blonde lady freed her." Roland frowned slightly at this and Regina winced inwardly.

"Yes, I was a very different person back then dear, I made a lot of bad choices." Regina explains softly and Roland nods.

"I know. Some of the people in town talked about the good things you have done lately." Roland gave Regina a trusting smile that made her want to weep a little.

Red walked back over then with a large chocolate milkshake in her hand and sat it in front of the boy with a big smile and his face lit up at the sight of it. Red slid into the booth again and watched Roland who suddenly looked a little shy as he gazed at the milkshake.

"Well dig in, Champ. Milkshake isn't going to drink itself." Red says finally and the little boy claps his hands and pulls the beverage to him and takes a big drink before rubbing his head.

"Aw, brain freeze." He groans softly causing the two women across from him to laugh softly.

It was at this point that Marion finally realised her son was no longer at her side and when she looked around and saw him sitting across from the couple she let out a soft sigh but beside now was as good of a time as any to begin making amends with the queen who didn't actually kill her. The woman walked over and stood beside the booth unnoticed until she spoke her tone a little stern as she looked at her son.

"Roland, you have been told not to bother people." She says pointedly indicating the couple.

"Oh, its ok really." Regina says softly looking at Marion with apologetic eyes.

"Well he may not have been bothering you but he still knows better." Marion gave the boy a glare who looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry mother, I just wanted to say hello to Regina." Roland explains in a small voice and Marion relents.

"Why don't you join us Marion? I'm sure Roland will need help with his milkshake, right Champ?" Red asks a playful grin on her face that immediately brings an answering grin to Roland's Both women look at Red thinking the same thing.

"Um, well if you don't mind." Marion hesitated and looked to Regina in question.

"No, go ahead Marion. Perhaps its time we really talked about what's gone on in the past." Regina gives the other woman a small smile and Marion returns it.

RQRQRQRQRQRQ

The better part of the group had dispersed at this point but Emma, Belle and Elsa still sat at the counter in the dining table watching people interact at Regina's booth. The three of them were a little surprised when Marion slid into the booth beside her sun but even more surprised when later the three women seemed to lapse into comfortable conversation.

"Damn, that is... i'm surprised. Marion is a hell of a lady." Emma pointed out shock evident on her voice.

"She is. But really I think all that there is Red." Elsa said perceptively and the other two women frowned at her in confusion.

"Wait what? Red has hardly said a word." Belle points out with a frown still on her pretty face.

"Well no of course she hasn't But Red has obviously brought out the awesome sweet, kind Regina that no one else gets to see really. You all said you have never seen the former mayor be this affectionate and gentle with anyone but Red. If not for Red Marion would have probably marched out of here the moment she realised Regina was here." Elsa explains her tone stating how obvious it is.

Both women looked at the young ice queen with shock on there faces before they each smiled and nodded their agreement. It was true of course, if not for Red, awesome Regina would probably still be buried just beneath the surface.

"That's fair." Emma voices finally looking back at the three women in the booth and smiled again.

"Peg me for a romantic but... it really makes me happy to see Regina like this. She deserved to find her happy ending. Especially after I messed it up so many times already." Emma adds after a few silent moments.

"Oh Emma, you never did it intentionally, don't beat yourself up." Elsa says gently placing a call hand on Emma bare arm and smiling at the other blonde.

"She's right you know. No one ever intentionally tried to take Regina's happy endings. Just... really bad luck." Belle agrees her eyes falling on the hand on Emmas arm.

"Yeah but I still feel bad." Emma shrugs a little smiling at Belle before smiling at Elsa her smile a little brighter now and returned easily by the younger blonde.

"At any rate, Regina seems very happy now." Elsa points out looking back over at the three women and the little boy.

"Yeah she does." Emma agrees readily a smile still on her lips as the three gaze over at the couple and mother and son.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Next chapter. **

**I really like Marshmallow from Frozen... Don't know how many of you have seen that scene after the credits at the end of the movie where Marshmallow finds that tiara in the ice palace... the best stuff. So i'm giving him his dues. **

**Mostly a character/relationship building chapter but... aren't they all? =) R&R my friends. **

**I don't own OUAT.**

* * *

><p>"Gina... we are like... uh, two days from your one months being up... you need to stop." Red groaned out, her fingers tangled in thick brunette, torn between pulling the former queen closer and pushing her away.<p>

"So what's two days?" Regina's voice came from against one of Reds currently quite hard nipples.

"Ginaaa..." Red whined in frustration though still she didn't move to push her girlfriend away.

Regina groaned and pulled back looking down at Red for a moment before adjusting the lacy cup of the bra over the werewolf's breast 'covering' the younger woman. The former queen sat up on the bed and groaned again before slumping back beside her girl.

"I need a cold shower." The former mayor commented and Red snorted.

"You need a cold shower? God I need an ice bath." Red wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah yeah. Stupid rule." Regina griped rolling onto her side and trailing her fingers over Reds taut stomach.

"It was your rule." Red pointed out kindly.

"I'm aware, thank you." Regina huffed sliding her hand up Reds sternum to her neck before gently grabbing her jaw.

"Two days." Red adds huskily as she looks at the burning desire in her girlfriends eyes.

Regina doesn't hesitate to lean over the werewolf and kiss her hard on the lips Red not even hesitating to wrap an arm around the older woman's neck effectively holding her to her. The kiss went on for several long minutes until finally Red pushed the older woman back and slid out from beneath her.

"That's what got us into trouble in the first place and you told Henry we would have breakfast with him and Emma at the diner this morning." Red points out at the annoyed look on the older woman's face.

"You are right of course, but still... I like kissing you." Regina pouts and it gives Red pause.

"Aw baby, don't pout like that, its so hard to say no to you..." Red groans softly from her place half way between the bed and the bathroom.

Regina smiles at this and got up off the bed both women in bra and panties as was custom for them wanting to be as close to each other as possible during the night. The older woman sauntered over to Red and pecked her on the lips before taking the werewolf's hand and leading her to the bathroom.

"Sorry, darling. I just like kissing you soooo much." Regina said in an oddly whiny voice that had Red grinning.

"Yes well, two days, then all's fair in love..." Red trails off and Regina gives her a curious look.

"And war?" Regina finishes questioningly.

"Hell no. War is for pussies." Red scoffs a little and turns the cold water on once the two are in the bathroom.

"Fair enough." Regina mumbles watching Red take off the two scant pieces of clothing she had on.

Red stood naked for a moment about to get into the shower but hesitated and grinned before turning back to Regina. Regina for her part was far too distracted by her beautifully naked girlfriend to pay any attention to what the werewolf was doing and soon found herself equally as naked and being dragged under an icy shower.

"Red!" Regina shrieked on contact with the water and moved to get out of the spray only to find herself trapped.

"Come on, you need this is much as I do. I can smell your arousal and its distracting. I cant possibly be expected to spend the day with you reeking of want." Red made it sound like she was doing Regina and herself a favour and that it was a struggle but her eyes were dancing playfully.

"That would be fine except i'm the only one under the water and its cold..." Regina whined yet again and Red chuckled wrapping her arms around the older woman and turning them so she felt the sting of the cold water against her back.

"Jees." Red muttered shifting them again before letting go of the former mayor and grabbing the soap.

"Yeah serves yourself right." Regina griped but her eyes were still dark as she watched Red soap her body down.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Red and Regina were just leaving the diner that night after dinner with Granny when Red growled slightly, startling Regina who looked at the werewolf curiously only to almost immediately realise the issue. Robin walked over to the pair shooting a glare at Red before looking at Regina.

"Regina, can I speak with you for a moment?" Robin asked in a tight but not aggressive tone.

"Go ahead then Robin, i'm listening." Regina folds her arms over her chest and puts on her standard queenly scowl.

"I... I would really rather speak to you alone." He casts Red another glare as he says this but Red simply stands and watches him, smirking at the yellow bruise around his eyes.

"Anything you have to say you can say in front of Red. You do remember Red right? My whore?" Regina says nastily and Robin visibly swallows.

"I remember her." Robin doesn't sound the slightest bit apologetic.

"Out with it Robin. What is it you want?" Regina's voice is tight now and Red reaches over rubbing the woman's shoulder and its clear to anyone looking just how much the contact relaxes the former queen.

"I... I wanted you to know that I still have feelings for you. I don't want what we had to be over." He says it quickly and Red is the one to stiffen now, Regina simply hangs her shoulders in exasperation.

"It doesn't matter what you want Robin, because I don't want to be with you any more. What we had was brief and... honestly a little meaningless for me and now its over. Go back to Marion and Roland. Neither of them deserve your disloyalty." Regina explains in a flat emotionless tone until she mentions the boy and his mother.

"You cant possibly mean that. You would rather be with this... this beast, than me?" Robin gives Red the dirtiest look fathomable at this and Red simply looks at the guy like he is a fool.

"Is that what this is about Robin? You cant stand the fact that Regina is over you and moved on with a werewolf? Or... is it that Red is a woman." None of them had noticed Elsa and Emma walk up behind the outlaw and had easily heard the last half of the conversation.

"Stay out of this Sheriff, this has nothing to do with you." Robin barks angrily and Regina and Red both wear matching smirks at the outlaws outburst.

"Well I beg to differ. I mean you are standing here belittling one of my best friends and my other friends relationship. Not very attractive thing that." Emma points out in a falsely kind voice.

"Friends? With Regina? You are the one that keeps ruining everything for her." Robin points out with a snort.

"Actually the only one currently trying to ruin anything for me is you Robin." Regina points out helpfully.

"I just want you back Regina! You deserve someone who can keep you happy not this... town harlot." Robin snarled in Reds direction.

At that moment both Regina and Emma attempted to punch Robin right in his mouth only to have their fists connect with a huge snowy arm. Seeing things escalate the way they were Elsa had taken it upon herself to summon Marshmallow, who now held an extremely aggressive Robin in his large hand.

"Elsa..." Emma and Regina both say in exasperation.

"What? Its better than you two breaking your hands on his face. Marshmallow can take him back into the woods and leave him." Elsa simply shrugged and the giant snow monster walked off towards the woods with a kicking and screaming Robin in his grasp.

"Thank you Elsa. Hey maybe we can double." Red says smiling at the youngest blonde brightly.

"Double?" Regina and Elsa both speak at the same time each very confused.

"Ah... Elsa and I were trying to keep it quiet for now Red." Emma says softly a slight blush on her face.

"Keep what quiet?" Regina sounds extremely curious at this point.

"Emma and I are... dating? That's the term right?" Elsa asks more than states as she looks at Emma questioningly.

"Yes dear, that's the term." Emma smiles gently at the other blonde.

"Oh my god, that is so... unexpected." Regina laughs softly at this new information causing Emma to blush.

"I'm from this world Regina. Is it really that unexpected?" Emma scowls a little.

"No not for you, but I had no idea the Ice Queen could possibly be bisexual." Regina is chuckling at this point in the conversation causing both blondes to blush.

"Oh. I'm not. I mean that means I like both right? I don't I've never really thought of men like that. Well id never even thought of relationships at all until Anna asked me for my blessing the first time." Elsa mused out loud and Emma patted the younger blondes arm at the sad look in her eyes.

"Well, colour me surprised at any rate. When you both decide to come out, let us know we would definitely go on a double date with you." Regina finally sobers enough to seriously extend the offer to the blonde couple.

"Yeah, no problem Regina. I hope you both have a nice night." Emma says dismissively, about to let the other couple leave now the mess with Robin was over.

"Red... i'm sorry he called you a harlot. I know you act like it doesn't bother you... but I could see it in your eyes." Elsa speaks softly and Red shifts slightly before smiling warmly at the younger woman.

"Its ok. Regina will make me feel better later... uh, that came out wrong, I didn't.. mean it like that." Red blushed a bright Red and Elsa chuckled stepping up to Red and leaning towards her.

"I'm quite perceptive Red. I know you and Regina haven't gone that far yet... that you have never gone that far." Elsa says only loud enough for the taller woman to hear and smiles gently at the werewolf.

"I like you. Emma I like her, don't fuck up with this one." Red says finally giving Emma a look that makes the Sheriff wonder if her life would be on the line if somehow things didn't work out with Elsa.

"Don't worry I plan on giving this one 115%... minimum." Emma promises almost immediately.

"Good. Now, shall we be on our way Regina?" Red smiles at her slightly frowning girlfriend.

"We shall. Have a nice evening you two." Regina smiles at the two blondes.

"Goodnight." Emma and Elsa say together before walking into the Diner together.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

"So what did Elsa say to you earlier?" Regina asked later on that night when the pair was snuggling in bed.

"Oh. You know she is surprising. I hate to think what her life must have been like." Red comments softly suddenly thinking about the young blonde.

"Worse than mine I would say. I at least had a bit of freedom." Regina points out quietly.

"And yet... Elsa has still turned out so..." Red trails off not sure right away of the right word.

"Pure." The two say together and smile.

"Yeah. She's so young and was taught to fear everything, even herself, and yet there is only good in her. Its amazing really. She amazes me." Red says finally and Regina cant help but agree with this sentiment.

"Emma lucked out with that one." Regina adds and Red nods.

"Yeah. Anyway Elsa... is surprisingly perceptive. She told me she knows that we don't have sex, and that I never have. She really understands how much it bothers me what people say about me and its... surprising. She hardly knows me." Red explains finally and Regina props herself up on her elbow so she can look down at her girlfriend.

"She is definitely a keeper. I wonder what her plan is when she finds her sister and all this Snow Queen business is sorted out. It would be nice if she stayed around Storybrooke, for Emma's sake if no one else's" Regina says thoughtfully as she gazes down at the taller woman.

"You like Emma." Red accuses playfully earning a smack from the former queen.

"Don't talk nonsense I cant stand her." Regina turns up her nose snobbishly

"What ever. You liar." Red chuckles and pulls Regina on top of her and into a tight embrace.

"Alright you got me. I do like Emma. She's grown on me recently." Regina admits as she nuzzles into the werewolf's neck happily.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Red practically purrs out, extremely content to feel the queen snuggled into her.

"Shh... its sleep time." Regina mumbles tiredly officially ending the conversation.

Red simply smiles with her eyes closed though she doesn't sleep instead laying silently listening as Regina's breath evens out indicating the older woman is in fact sleep. Red soon follows her arms not slacking around the older woman who is draped over her. The two sleep peacefully, more peacefully than they would have if they were alone, their hearts beating in sync.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So i know its been a while since i last updated. First thing, this is more just a 'hey i'm not dead' chapter. Its build up for RedQueen and a bit of FrozenSwan fluff. Very short.**

**Im sorry its been so long since i updated. You know, Christmas, my 1 year old daughter was sick recently and i found out i am indeed pregnant so its just been busy and when i did get down time, it was all spent sleeping. I will try to update again very soon but i only have maybe 2 chapters left for this story. Thanks for sticking with me so far. **

**I dont own OUAT. Reviews always nice =)**

* * *

><p>Regina had been groaning from her spot laid across the couch for the past half an hour and Red was sitting across from her half amused half frowning.<p>

"Is it really that bad?" Red asks softly.

"God yes... this is horrible." Regina moans out painfully.

"It was your fault." Red points out without sympathy.

"Thanks. You're so sweet. It was the curse." Regina retorts unhappily.

"Ah yes... the curse." Red muses out loud.

"How is it you wasn't affected?" Regina turns her head so she in no longer whining into the couch but instead facing the taller woman.

"Oh, i'm not sure. Probably because I hate myself more than anyone else... or maybe just because there is too much animal in me." Red shrugged honestly not knowing the real answer.

"You shouldn't hate yourself baby, you're amazing and I would come over and kiss some sense into you if I wasn't so sore." Regina says seriously her tone not broaching any argument on the matter.

"Of course darling. Come on. I'll draw you a bath My Queen." Red stands and stepped over to Regina as she speaks, scooping the older woman up bridal style and heading upstairs.

"You're so good to me." Regina nuzzles into Reds neck as they move into the master bedroom.

"Yeah, you deserve to be pampered sometimes. Even though you got in a wrestling match with one of my best friends." Red kisses Regina neck to emphasise the serious lack of sting in her last words.

"She started it." Regina pouts into the younger woman's neck right before Red set her on the edge of the bathtub to turn the water on.

"Actually i'm pretty sure she was unhappily locked away in a cell and you let her out." Red points out with a playful smirk.

"semantics." Regina mumbles as she begins to unbutton her button down and then stands to push her skirt down but winces at her stiff muscles.

"Just gimme a sec babe." Red demands gently causing Regina to sit back down and wait.

Red fills the tub with steaming water adding some of Regina bath oils and some bubbles, turning the water off shortly after before returning to stand in front of Regina. Regina looks up at Red for a moment and then stands and Red wastes no time in undressing the shorter woman and gently helping the stiffer woman into the steaming water.

"God this is amazing." Regina moans out in pleasure this time and Red grins knowing she has helped make her girlfriend feel better.

"Join me?" Regina asks softly looking imploringly at the younger woman.

"Not this time. This bath is for you. I'll go find your some clean underwear and turn down the bed. Just relax, I'll give you a rub down when you're ready to get out of the tub." Red smiles and bends down pressing a gentle kiss to Regina's full lips.

"Thank you Darling, you're too sweet." Regina's voice is low and appreciative as she relaxes back in the water more.

Red smiles happily and walks back into the bedroom getting out Regina's favourite pairs of panties and matching bra and then turning down the bed before rummaging around in the bedside draw to find a tube of icy hot cream. Smiling when she finds it she sets it on the table and wanders back into the bathroom.

"Regina would you... Oh." Red trails off blushing brightly when she looks down to see Regina idly palming her own breasts.

"Red... I didn't hear you." Regina also sports a fair blush and doesn't meet Reds eyes.

"Uh, its ok. Would you like a cup of tea?" Red asks her voice decidedly low and it makes Regina look up at her curiously.

"No... no thank you. I am ready to get out now though." Regina moves to stand but slips a little and Red steps into action scooping the older woman out of the water and setting her feet on the mat on the floor before wrapping her in a towel.

"Ready for that rub down?" Red asks smiling a little ignoring what she had walked in on moments ago.

"If you're still ok with that." Regina frowns slightly confused at how Red is acting at the moment.

"Of course." Red smiles even brighter now.

Regina doesn't know what else to say so instead she reaches out and takes Reds hand turning and leading the younger woman back into the bedroom. Red helps dry Regina off rather unobtrusively and then hands Regina the panties that were sitting on the bed. Regina frowns again just slightly when Red with holds her bra and pulls the towel away from her again.

"Just lay down, I'll rub some Icy Hot cream into your back and shoulders." Red gestures the tube on the bedside table.

"Oh, thank you babe." Regina doesn't hesitate to lay down noticing Red trying very hard to look anywhere but at her bare chest.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

"Do you really think that that was Red?" Emma asks the blonde laying beside her on living room floor.

"I do. I've never seen her in wolf form before but I had a feeling it was the one and only." Elsa nods staring at the ceiling much the same way Emma was.

"She was a pretty big help in such a silent way. I don't understand why she wasn't affected by the curse though." Emma muses out loud and Elsa turns to look at her curiously.

"You don't? Well I can only guess but id say there is no one she hates more than herself. I was much the same way once." Elsa says gently and Emma rolls onto her side beside the other blonde and props herself on an elbow looking down at the blonde.

"You should never have hated yourself. You said what happened to Anna as kids was an accident. Your parents shouldn't have pushed you the way they did." Emma says softly reaching over and brushing her knuckles over Elsas cheeks.

"They were just scared like me. I never wanted to hurt anyone especially not Anna." Elsa smiles at Emma.

"You are going back aren't you." Emma makes it more of a statement than a question and pain flashes in Elsa eyes.

"I have to, at least for a little while. But... I have a plan." Elsa confides softly.

"You do?" Emma asks seriously.

"Yes. Anna and Kristoff will marry and I will talk to her about finding a successor I want to come back here Emma... I want to come back to you." Elsa admits gently something swimming in her eyes that Emma cant quite distinguish.

"You would do that?" Emma asks hopefully.

"Of course Emma... i'm in love with you." Elsa admits fearful of what Emma's response might be.

Emma stares at the young blonde for a moment before leaning forward and capturing Elsas lips with her own in a deeply passionate kiss. "I love you too Elsa. More than i've loved anyone." Emma admits softly.


End file.
